


Under The Sakura Tree

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Promises, Reincarnation, War, Yaoi, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: ' When you get back let's meet under that sakura tree .'' I will .' They kissed each other one last time and parted ways .War is never kind, but may fate show mercy on them .
Relationships: Japan/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Under The Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if South Italy and Japan are a popular couple, but I think they are very cute together ! The time set is during the war, but it's only mentioned .

_' Were you followed ? ' Asked a japanese man in a whisper ._

_' No .' Answered a italian man as both walked to a sakura tree, it was night time and they both were sure they were alone ._

_As both stopped they hugged each other, as their lips meet in a hurry ._

_' Bella .. Mio bella ..' Whispered the italian as he holds the smaller asian man close to him ._

_' You calling me Bella again, my is Kiku you know .' Teased Kiku as he smiled when the other looked at him confused, but then both laughed a bit .' You joking easy now, you must be in a good mood . '_

_' Of course if we are winning the war .' They both sat down, holding each other, kissing and touching feeling love to each other ._

_It was a chilly night but they found warmth, even though it was quiet only their soft moans and promises to each other ._

_' When the war is over, I will show you how beautiful Italy really is .'_

_' I will hold you on that .' Kiku kissed his lips .' I will miss you .'_

_' I will be back as soon as possible .'_

_' Romano ..'_

_' Kiku ... I love you so much, everything about you is .. So much more worth then seeing ...'_

_Kiku shushed him .' Do you hear that ? '_

_Both were quiet and got up .' Let's go back .' Both walked quickly home .' Romano . ' Romano stopped .' When you get back let's meet under that sakura tree .'_

_' I will .' They kissed each other one last time and parted ways ._

_Romano left the day after ._

_Week from that the atomic bomb fell, Kiku was one of the many victims ._

_Not 2 days after the news spread Romano's comrades found him hanging from the ceiling taking his own life ._

Honda Kiku just sighs as he followed his adoptive family to the park .

' Come on aru ! Kiku you are not an old man aru ! ' Yao looked fustrated .' Big brother Kim-Yoo is eating the snacks ! ' Shouted a panicked taiwanese girl .

' Kim-Yoo ! ' Yao quickly ran after the Koreanese who just keep stuffinf his face while running .

' Why did I come again here ..' Kiku looked around and noticed a man sitting alone at a sakura tree, he looked very sad as his eyes are closed .

Kiku turned around wanting to ignore him, but ... He found himself going to the man he feels draw to even though they never met .

' Are you okay sir ? ' He asked quietly .' Yes just waiting for someone .'

' May I ask who ? ' His heart beating faster he doesn't understand why .' I .. I am waiting for someone I promised to wait here .. But I don't believe he will come ..'

' Why is that ? '

' I ..' He opened his eyes both stared at each other, Kiku's face felt wet as he touched his cheeks . 

He was crying .. So was the other man .' You ..'

' May I sit with you ? ' Kiku asked in a whisper .' Sure ..' The man nodded as he let Kiku sit next to him .

' My name is Kiku .' He told the man .

' My name is Romano ... '

Both don't know why but felt relieved, happy as they sat next to each other in silence .


End file.
